Recuerdos en fragmentos
by Eleone
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Artemisa, Laguna y Squall se reunen frente la lápida de Raine para hablar.


**Recuerdos en fragmentos**

por **Eleone**

En las afueras del pequeño pueblo de Winhill se haya un camino que lleva hacia un hermoso prado, el cual en primavera florece. Estas flores adquieren unas tonalidades blancas y amarillas. Eran las que Raine acostumbraba a llevar a su floristería preferida cuando aún vivía, decorando el pueblo durante esas fechas. Un poco más alejado del prado se encuentra una lápida de mármol, donde se puede leer "Raine Loire".

Laguna Loire caminó lentamente hasta llegar a aquel lugar. Acostumbraba a ir allí para saludar a la que fue su esposa... incluso cuando la muerte los separó. Cada vez que volvía a aquel lugar, los recuerdos de la joven lo invadían. Como la conoció, el tiempo que pasaron juntos... y, el que se realizó allí mismo, como le pidió que se casara con él.

- Raine... –susurró tristemente, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse... una herida que sangraba de la ceja derecha-. Hoy te veo algo fría, pero veo que estás tan preciosa como siempre.

* * *

A unos pasos de allí, se encontraba un joven vestido con ropas oscuras caminando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Laguna, dejando tras él el Jardín de Balamb. Llevaba un ramo de lirios blancos, el cual contrastaba con sus ropas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Por fin has llegado, Squall! -exclamó Laguna con una gran sonrisa saludando frenéticamente con la mano- ¿Te ha costado mucho encontrar este sitio?

- No -contestó secamente mientras posaba las flores sobre la tumba.

- Son las favoritas de Raine... ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- ... Ele...

Laguna sonrió al recordar la regañina que había recibido de su hija adoptiva hacia un par de días. "_¿Cómo puede ser que todavía no hayáis hablado? Hace meses que acabó la pelea contra Artemisa y le prometiste hablar_". La joven se había proclamado intermediaria para que los dos pudiesen hablar de una vez... ¡Que adorable es! Es por eso que había citado al joven en las afueras de Winhill, frente la tumba de Raine, para hablar.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la ceja? -preguntó Squall interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y observando como la sangre seguía manando de la herida.

- ¡Oh! ¿Esto? ¡No es nada! Quería comprarle flores a Raine en la floristería de Winhill, pero no recordaba que allí no era bien recibido. Cuando intenté huir me apedrearon. Además, estaba tan nervioso por volver después de tantos años que me dio un calambre mientras huía.

- ...

Todo esto lo decía tan feliz, mientras Squall se sumía en uno de sus famosos silencios, sin entender porque lo contaba con tanta alegría.

- Los lirios blancos que has traído son las flores que más le gustaban a Raine. La casa siempre estaba decorada con lirios blancos y mimosas -Laguna se arrodilló para tocar los pétalos de las flores mientras se dirigía hacia la tumba- ¿Te gustan, Raine? ¿Verdad que son preciosas?

* * *

El presidente de Esthar se acomodó allí mismo, apoyándose en la lápida. Invitó a Squall a sentarse a su lado con una gran sonrisa, pero éste se negó.

- Supongo que ya sabrás que yo soy tu padre -gesto afirmativo por parte de Squall-. Kiros, Ward y Eleone te dieron las pistas para llegar a la conclusión. Me dijeron que no te lo contaron porque no querían agobiarte con todo lo que se te venía encima.

- "_Que amables..._" -pensó Squall con cariño hacia su hermana mayor, recordando las frases cargadas de insinuaciones por parte de los amigos de su padre.

"_Te pareces tanto a tu madre_"

"_Dice Ward que es una suerte que no hayas salido a tu padre_"

Laguna lanzó un suspiro cargado de tristeza.

- La verdad es que yo quería hacerlo más emocionante. Me habría gustado decirte "Squall... yo soy tu padre" -esto último lo acompañó con un tono de voz mucho más grave y fúnebre que su tono de voz alegre.

- ...

* * *

El joven al final optó por sentarse junto a Laguna, sin apoyarse en la lápida. Aquello tenía para rato, y mas sabiendo lo charlatán que era el presidente de Esthar.

Laguna empezó a tararear la canción de "Eyes on me" de Julia mientras se volvía a secar la herida de la ceja. Squall había escuchado aquella canción en varias ocasiones, cuando viajaba al pasado del presidente. Por supuesto, su padre no se podía comparar con la hermosa melodía del piano y la voz de Julia.

- Cantas de pena.

Automáticamente dejó de cantar, empezando a reír nervioso mientras removía sus largos cabellos.

- ¿Sabes como murió tu madre? -preguntó de forma directa. Comprendía la impaciencia e incomodidad de su hijo al encontrarse con él en aquel lugar.

- Ele me contó que murió poco después de yo nacer... Supongo que el parto la dejó agotada, muriendo al final por mi culpa.

Laguna mostró una mueca algo disgustada. Ahora entendía porque debían hablar padre e hijo. Era importante contarle a Squall toda la verdad y aclarar su situación.

- No es exactamente así, no murió por tu culpa -tosió para iniciar su relato-. Supongo que sabrás que hace años el pueblo de Winhill estaba repleto de monstruos. Que haya habido tantos monstruos significaba destrozos en las casas y ataques a personas. Estos ataques provocaban enfermedades. Raine tuvo la desgracia de enfermar por culpa de un virus muy extraño al defender a Eleone.

- ... pero la magia...

- La magia Esna no podía curarla. Lo estuve intentando todos los días. Cuando supe que se había quedado embarazada, yo ya estaba en Esthar rescatando a Eleone. Todo el pueblo intentó convencerla para que abortara. Si había alguna posibilidad de curarla, se perdían con el embarazo. Es por eso que cuando rescaté a Eleone, la mande d regreso a Winhill para que convenciera a Raine.

Laguna tomó unas cartas que guardaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y se las entregó a Squall para que las leyera.

- Estas son las cartas que me mandó Eleone durante aquellos meses. Le pedí que me escribiera siempre para mantenerme informado, ya que todavía no podía volver a Winhill.

El joven se limitó a leer rápidamente algunas líneas de las cartas.

"_Ya no quedan monstruos. Los soldados que mandaste de Esthar han cumplido muy bien con su trabajo._"

"_Raine no quiere escucharme, tío Laguna. Se niega a abortar. Deberías venir para convencerla._"

"_Raine esta apunto de tener el bebé. Dice que quiere llamarlo Squall si es un niño. Si es una niña..._"

"_...quiere verte. Se encuentra muy débil. Deberías venir._"

"_Hace un par de días nació Squall. Raine se encuentra mejor. Quiere verte..._"

"_Raine ha muerto. Deberías venir a su funeral._"

"_Los vecinos del pueblo no pueden hacerse cargo de nosotros. ¿Cuándo puedes venir a buscarnos?_"

- Pienso que -continuó Laguna interrumpiendo la lectura- Raine habría muerto de tristeza de haber abortado. No la mataste tú, Squall, la mató el virus. Aunque tu madre no se encuentre aquí con nosotros -giró para observar el nombre con una sonrisa-, que estés aquí es el mayor símbolo de amor que ella te podía entregar.

Un sentimiento cálido lo envolvió. Squall siempre había pensado que nadie lo quería y que era un bicho raro. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de ser querido de una forma tan maternal.

- A mi me habría gustado volver a Winhill cuando todo terminó. Cuidaros a vosotros dos y vivir una vida feliz junto a mi esposa. Pero las cosas se complicaron y no pude hacer nada.

El joven sabía que Laguna se sentía atormentado por un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Pero en vez de deprimirse y encerrarse en si mismo, seguía hacia delante, viviendo cada momento.

- ¿Por qué nos mandaste al Orfanato de Edea a Ele y a mi?

- ¿Habrías preferido vivir conmigo? Yo estaba muy ocupado con la política de Esthar. Os habrían cuidado educadores, enseñado los mejores maestros y habríais estado todos los días solos. Estoy seguro de que habríais sido muy infelices los dos. Yo quería que conocierais el valor de la amistad. Después de Raine, Eleone y tú, Kiros y Ward son lo más importante para mí. No quería que os criarais sin conocer la importancia de la amistad.

Squall no pudo evitar pensar en sus amigos. Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine y... Rinoa. Los rostros alegres de todos, hablándole, era uno de sus recuerdos más valiosos.

- Entiendes lo que te digo, ¿verdad? Se que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo y que no tengo excusas. Es tarde para que me veas como a un padre, pero me gustaría tener una relación de amistad contigo. O, al menos, quedar de vez en cuando para hablar. Eleone también podría venir, si quieres.

El joven afirmó, observando como en el rostro de su padre aparecía una enorme sonrisa. Quizás sería algo difícil al principio, pero con el tiempo podría haber una amistad.

- ¿Y no has pensado en rehacer tu vida con otra persona? -preguntó Squall, atreviéndose a ser curioso.

- ¡Que va! -negó el presidente adoptando una postura más cómoda- Y mira que mis súbditos no paran de insistir. Cuando muera, quiero estar con Raine. Me casé con ella y aún me siento su marido.

Laguna miró con cariño su mano izquierda, donde se encontraba un anillo plateado en su dedo anular.

- Además, imagina que me voy con otra... No sabes lo celosa que es tu madre. Es terrorífica cuando se enfada. ¡Da verdadero miedo!

- ...

- Recuerdo que un día sonó por la radio la canción de "Eyes on me" y le conté a Eleone como había conocido a Julia. Tu madre pensaba que estaba presumiendo, así que me tiró la sopa ardiendo encima.

- ...

- Que recuerdos tan bonitos... -terminó por decir con una mirada llena de añoranza.

Squall no entendía como de la unión de alguien como él y Raine había salido él. Quizás Kiros tenía razón y se parecía más a su madre.

* * *

El joven observó como el rostro de su padre se volvía cada vez más pálido a causa de la pérdida de sangre. Volvió a sacar el ensangrentado pañuelo y limpió la herida.

- Deberíamos irnos -sugirió Squall levantándose con tranquilidad.

- ¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si todavía tengo que contarte más cosas!

- "_¿¡Hay mas!?_" Vámonos. Estás muy pálido y tu herida tiene mala pinta.

- Pero si estoy bien. ¡Mira! -exclamó levantándose, cayendo de morros contra el suelo.

Squall se vio obligado a llevarlo arrastrando, ya que pensaba que no era muy ético dejarlo tirado en el prado.

- Squall... ¿puedes hacerme un favor? -preguntó el presidente con voz temblorosa- ¿Podrías llamarme a partir de ahora "papi"? Harías muy feliz a este pobre anciano...

Durante unos segundos deseó dejarlo ahí mismo tirado.

A pocos metros se encontraba el Lagunamov esperando al presidente. Kiros estaba en la entrada cuando los vio llegar. Al ver herido a Laguna, se acercó rápidamente y preocupado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Ha ido mal, ¿verdad?

Ward se acercó a ellos y se lo llevó en brazos hacia la nave.

- Squall, no te preocupes -siguió hablando Kiros-. Entendemos que lo hayas hecho... A nosotros nos desespera muchas veces. Así que no te preocupes.

- ¡Squall! -gritó Laguna desde el interior de la nave- ¡Espero que podamos repetir lo de hoy otra vez!

Kiro suspiró con gesto cansado mientras se metía en la nave.

El joven observó en silencio como la nave se elevaba y desaparecía por el horizonte, dirigiéndose hacia Esthar. Se volvió para mirar por última vez la lápida de su madre y los lirios blancos que él había traído. No pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia el Jardín de Balamb.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Ele-chan:**

Después de casi 4 años sin escribir fanfics, me encuentro ante un proyecto completamente nuevo que surgió ayer durante una conversación con Utena. Yo no quería escribirlo, pero al comentar con la niña que en el videojuego no se muestra la conversación que deberían haber tenido Laguna y Squall... la idea surgió sola en mi cabeza. Y éste es el resultado. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo. Pensaba hacerlo mas tipo comedia, siento que me haya salido tan angst.

**Fanfic dedicado a Utena por su paciencia y sus risas.**


End file.
